


An Loving Night for the Bounty Hunter

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Super Smash Brothers [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Samus can't sleep due to a huge thunderstorm, so a certain swordman give her something that will help them sleep peacefully rather than drinking warm milk. Even if it has to take a raspberry scented-candle to get the job done.





	An Loving Night for the Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Super Smash Brothers, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo and their owners. Here's an sweet lemon of Samus/Ike. Based on a Rule 34 photo of them. Enjoy!

**April 20**

It was just a stormy night in the Smash Mansion.

Rain poured so hard it was like tiny little meteorites hitting the surface at 250 miles per hour.

And all laid on the bed and playing on the laptop was a woman dressed in a orange nightgown and white slippers. It appears to be Samus.

Everybody was asleep expect a few of them, including her. As much she wants to sleep so bad, Samus couldn't due to the severe thunderstorm that was going on right now. It was 11:14 PM and she was on her laptop watching some videos on how to get some sleep on WhoTube. However, none of the videos were working so far after trying each trick. She even tried the warm milk trick and that didn't work out very well (it involves drinking too much milk and having a bellyache).

Groaning in pain, she closes the computer down and place it on the desk.

"What is wrong with me?! I've tried everything and nothing's working! I'm gonna end up being cranky in the morning if I don't sleep...!" Samus said in a yelling tone.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. She was very confused at this.

"Who could possibly come at my room at this hour?" She raised an eyebrow as she got out of her bed and headed straight for the door.

And when she opened it...

... it revealed to be Ike, who was standing at her door. He wore a beautiful blue robe and duck slippers.

"Ike? What's going on? It's like 11:30 in the night..." Samus spoke a little dazed, knowing that it was getting close to midnight.

"Sorry to disturb you, but... I was getting a glass of warm milk to help me sleep when I heard you yelling. Seems like you having insomnia right now..." Ike said as he was feeling a little dazed as well.

"Yep. And all because of the storm." Samus said. "But you know what they say...April showers bring May flowers."

"I know. Do you mind if I bring some milk and cookies?"

"Sure. Just bring the chocolate chip ones," Samus replied.

When he left, she grabbed her laptop and got on the Internet. From there, she began to watch some porn videos on the website, SmashPorn with her earphones on. She usually search something, but she picked a random video tonight. But then, he came back after a few minutes, holding a glass of warm milk and cookies (chocolate chip and raspberry cheesecake ones).

"Here you go," Ike said as he gave the milk and chocolate chip cookies to Samus. She dip a cookie into a milk and took a bite of it. He then sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Thank you. What's the worse can happen now?" Samus asked him.

"A power outage. But-"

Before he could finish his sentence...

...lightning was heard and the power immediately went out when that happened, leaving Samus to panic!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed.

"Hey, calm down! No need to panic! Where the candles or a flashlight?" Ike asked her.

"I think I got some candles in my drawer, including a flashlight. Maybe 4 to 5 candles," Samus replied.

"Okay." He got up and went to the drawer and found some candles, a match, and a flashlight. He turn on the flashlight and started to place the raspberry-scented candles on the drawer before lighting them up with a match. "There, all set."

"Thank you for lighting up the candles." Samus thanked him as she closed her laptop down.

Suddenly, Ike could smell the raspberry from the scented candles. According to his friend, Marth, the smell of raspberry could make the slightest human being aroused. At any point, that rarely occurred. But he liked the fruit so much that it can get him erect in a few minutes.

Which was happening right now.

The raspberry smell became so much arousing as his hormones inside was now beginning to take effect. So he decided to speak out.

"Your candles. They have a good raspberry smell..."

"My friend, Peach, brought them for me. She can buy any candles, no matter how they smell." Samus said to him as she giggled.

"That's great. I liked raspberry because of the taste and smell. Even on the cookies!" Ike said as he came closer to her.

"Yeah. Raspberry can also make you aroused, even though it rarely occurred. I got that from Zelda and Peach." Samus explained, smiling.

Both of their lips and bodies was now getting close to each other. He could even smell the raspberry cologne on her orange nightgown. It got him even harder in his robe.

"Samus..." He whispered onto her.

"Yes..." She whispered back.

"Make love to me..." Ike whispered again so desperately to her lips. Those thick lips that had finally met his with such tender passionate force. It had the entire taste of raspberry and strawberry filling inside his mouth (knowing that she ate a mixture of strawberries and raspberries at dinner). Her tongue felt like the raspberry cream flowing around her mouth, and he was loving every taste.

They soon collapsed in her bed as he was on top of her. Ike's arms wrapped around Samus' neck, deepening the raspberry-addicted kiss. He soon let out a very passionate moan due to her tongue still violating his mouth time after time. Never had he been kissed like this. It was arousing him even more by the passing minute, or therefore the passing second. And who knew that one touch of lips could make Ike have butterflies in his heart and stomach?

When they finally broke the kiss after about 3 minutes, he got up and stood on his knees before his hands had a hold of the strings of his blue robe. From there, he untied them together, and sent his robe dropping to the floor.

In a moment of shock, Samus gazed at what stood before her...

...a naked Ike.

She were amazed of his full nude figure. His impressive six-pack abs and hard 10-inch member. But she was focusing on his huge dick and really wants to have a taste of him and let him fuck her so badly. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait any longer.

After Samus went down on her knees and lick her lips at the sight, she decided to stroke it a few times just to make sure he's very hard now. Soon as she was finished, she licked the tip of his manhood for a few seconds before Samus put Ike's member into her mouth as her head shifted back and forth like an earthquake gone slow motion. The taste she felt was just phenomenal. His member had a mixture of a smoky taste (jalapeño) and a fruity taste (raspberry) making it one good taste. It was like tasting a spicy raspberry. To increase her pleasure, she started rubbing her wet sex with her hand.

"Oh god...you're doing really good," Ike moaned in pleasure.

Samus soon sped up her bobbing speed, even deep throating him to another loud moan. She enjoyed how her tongue got a good feeling from the pre-cum that was clearly squirting out of him. She then started stroking and sucking his cock for more pleasure for him. He was coming close to having an orgasm. As much she wanted him to cum, she rather postpone it for now.

So after she flickered all around the rim, she got back up and looked right at Ike with a lustful feeling.

"So...ready to have some fun with..." She said before removing her nightgown, revealing one hot body. "...me?"

He couldn't say anything when he saw her naked body. Her succulent 36 DD breasts, her big round ass, slim waist, and shaved womanhood was all he could say.

"You look...so beautiful and sexy..." Ike said, breaking his silence.

"Thank you," Samus thanked. "Now I want you to get on bottom."

Doing what she told him, Ike got on bottom as Samus got right onto his lap. She carefully managed to position those tight walls of hers straight between the cock's base.

"I'm gonna to enjoy this..." He whispered.

With Ike still on the bottom on the bed, Samus hissed as she went down on all ten inches of hard cock. As his phallus were practically getting hot dogged between her tight pink folds, Samus started to carefully shift her hips back and forth with incredible motion. Ike had felt incredible heat bursting through his loins, due to the temperature surrounding her fleshy pink harness. While Samus was literally bumping and grinding Ike's entire member to death, he looked up and smiled calmly, enjoying the sight of Samus' big plump DD breasts bouncing softly toward his eyes. He decided to give her nipples a lick so they can make them fully erect.

"Oh, fuck..." Samus moaned loudly, "Ohhh, your cock feels so warm inside my pussy... "

Samus took her curvaceous hips to good use, slamming her entire hip weight down on Ike's erection tenfold. Just to help her out, Ike decided to shift his hips up and down towards hers, therefore pumping her entire ass like a pool float. Their moans were becoming so loud and luckily, the room has soundproof walls. The two started to sweat from this incredible pleasure that they're feeling. However, he haven't found his climax yet.

So he changed positions and this time, he was on top. Ike then thrusted back into her pussy, causing him to moan in pleasure. He immediately pushed his hips down towards that clit, shifting them repeatedly in pure motion. He was thrusting at a medium pace so he could try to reach his climax. As he continued to thrust into her, he decided to have a nice chat with her when the rain started pouring down hard.

"You know the rain is going down very hard..."

"Yeah...maybe I can get some flowers when they grow..." She giggled.

"Consider that you get me a pink rose for me." Ike smiled.

However, Samus noticed that he now started to go faster and harder on her clit. But sooner or later, he will have an orgasm and she must decide whatever to let him fill her up or give her a facial.

Suddenly, Ike stopped for a moment so he could rest for a little bit. However, she doesn't want him to stop. She want him to keep going until they both cum together.

So, Samus decided to turn around and bent over for him, showing off her round ass. To tease him, she gave a playful spank to her ass.

"Come on, Ike. You know you want to fuck this ass..." She said in a sensual voice.

Ike smirked as he immediately positioned his wet tip around her tight pink pussy and pushed in gently, forcing out a moan from Samus. He then thrusted in and out of her sweet clit slowly. She took in sweet gentle moans, flooded with thoughts of his hot wet cock charging through those leaked walls like a polished wrecking ball. Little did she know that the thrusts were starting to get faster, deeper and harder as ever, even coming this dangerously close to reaching her womb (which will hurt like hell, by the way). She held on into the sheets with each thrust he'd made.

Suddenly, his member started to shake a little. He was getting close to having a very huge orgasm and went deeper and deeper into her tight slit. Before he can have his climax, he need to let her make a decision.

"I'm going to cum soon! Where do you want it? Mouth or inside?" Ike asked her as he panted heavily.

"I don't care what you do!" Samus said while moaning in pleasure.

After about five minutes of hard and deep thrusting, he finally reached his orgasm and let out a loud moan:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

That one loud shout force Ike to cum inside of Samus, who also have an orgasm as well. His cum had shoot deep into her womb, filling her up to perfection. He filled her so much that the rest of his cum had flowed out of her pussy.

After finishing their session off with one last tongue kiss, he looked at her.

"How was it?" Ike asked.

"You were wonderful. Never had so much pleasure in my life." Samus smiled before yawning. "And it made me sleepy."

"Well, let's get some rest."

With that sentence, they got into the covers and cuddle up against each other before falling asleep. But one thing was certain...

...love can be found, even on the eye of the storm...

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...! Pretty sweet, huh? 
> 
> The reason I haven't posting anything lately was because of writer's block. So, I've posted this story that I've completed on February.
> 
> Anyway, do you want to see more of this pairing? Please leave a kudo or a comment if you like the story! And make sure to follow me if you really liked my stories! Until next time, this is MeeMee signing out! Now that's settled, I'm going to play The 3rd Birthday and drink some soda to fuel me up.


End file.
